


Podfic: An Incomplete and Cursory List of Hobbies Shindou Hikaru Has Attempted

by Qem



Series: Qem's Hikaru no Go podfic [10]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: ihikago, Games, Gen, Musical Instruments, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Skateboarding, hobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic: An Incomplete and Cursory List of Hobbies Shindou Hikaru Has Attempted<br/>Author: [info]zoesque<br/>Read by: [info]qem_chibati<br/>Length: 6:07.<br/>File size: 5.5MB.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: An Incomplete and Cursory List of Hobbies Shindou Hikaru Has Attempted

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Incomplete and Cursory List of Hobbies Shindou Hikaru Has Attempted](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7159) by Zoesque. 



> Original Notes:
> 
> Title: An Incomplete and Cursory List of Hobbies Shindou Hikaru Has Attempted  
> Genre: Gen.  
> Rating: PG.  
> Pairing: AkiHika (although peripheral).  
> Wordcount: 965  
> Summary: A study of pre-go Hikaru.   
> Notes: Yet another one of my entries for blind_go round 2.

Downloadable [here](https://sites.google.com/site/queenieeiz/ok/incompletelist.mp3) or playable here:


End file.
